


Lure

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [20]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Requests [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 8





	Lure

You watched as the lure fell out of his pocket, landing quietly on the sand. You were quick to pick it up, and when you looked up from the ground you frowned. The black-haired man had disappeared, along with the group of guys he had been with. Regardless, you tried looking for him all over Galdin Quay.

It wasn’t until a few hours later that you found him. The sun had set ages ago, and while you were uncomfortable in the dark, you knew that the lights surrounding the coastal outpost would keep any daemons away.

It was as you were walking down the beach for the umpteenth time that you saw a flash of blue light. (E/c) shot to the dock, and a slight smile touched your lips. Before he could disappear again, you raced up to him, tapping his shoulder.

“Hey. you dropped this earlier,” you smiled. You held out the lure and the man’s steel gray eyes widened.

“That’s where that went,” you heard him mumble. He reached out and grabbed the lure before turning those beautiful gray eyes to you. With a small, bashful smile, he said, “Thank you, uh--”

“(Y/n),” you replied. The man nodded, before outstretching his hand.

“I’m Noct.”


End file.
